The present application relates to a mounting apparatus that mounts electronic components on a substrate, and the like.
In the related art, there are a wide variety of mounting apparatuses that mount electronic components such as integrated circuit (IC) chips, resistors, or capacitors on a substrate.
As an example of such mounting apparatuses, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-145688 describes a mounting apparatus having two mounting heads. In this mounting apparatus, while a first mounting head is mounting electronic components on a substrate, a second mounting head picks up electronic components from a component feed unit. On the other hand, while the second mounting head is mounting electronic components on the substrate, the first mounting head picks up electronic components from the component feed unit. The first mounting head and the second mounting head repeat such operations alternately, thereby shorting the mounting takt time.